To Have Children
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Ed wants to have children.  Sequel of "To Go Home" Prequel to "I Saw Daddy Kissing the Holly King."
1. Chapter 1

To Have Children

By Bashfulglowfly

Chapter One

Central 1924

"I want to have children."

Roy Elric-Mustang blinked. It was rather early in the morning but he was fairly certain he was awake…and hadn't become stupid during the night. But he needed to make sure that his husband said what he thought he said. "What?"

"I want to have children."

Roy rose up on one elbow and looked down at Ed's golden body. He picked up the sheet and looked underneath at Ed's torso.

"What the fuck?" Ed snatched the sheet back down. "What th' hell's that about?" Ed's language had improved while he'd been on the Other Side with Liesl but on occasion he backslid.

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't _changed_ on me." Said Roy dryly.

Ed hit him with a pillow. "In the last five minutes? Freak!"

Roy grabbed the pillow from Ed and placed it beneath his head as he lay back down. "So what brought this on? Sam?" Sam was the young son of Al and Winry. They'd left three days ago to return to Resembool. Ed had spent much of the visit playing with the boy.

"Partially. He's a cute darn kid." It was Ed's turn to lean on one elbow. He began to trace patterns on Roy's chest. "We've been married a year now. You're a Lt. General. The Military has been surprisingly accepting of our marriage but I've heard whispers."

"That our marriage is just a ploy on my part?"

Ed rested his head on Roy's chest, wrapping both arms around him. "Yeah."

Roy stroked Ed's hair. "So, having children would mean we have a real and stable marriage?" Ed nodded. "So, how do you propose we HAVE children. Physically it's impossible…unless you plan on turning into a woman."

Ed glared up at him. "Ha ha ha. And what's wrong with you being the woman?"

"I'm taller." Roy grunted as Ed punched him in the ribs. "Or are you proposing a surrogate of some sort. It would mean that one of us would have to sleep with a woman."

"I thought about it and the only two women we could possible ask are Liesl or Riza."

Roy pursed his lips in thought. "Quite frankly, I don't want to get shot. And I don't think Jean would be too thrilled with the idea of you sleeping with his wife…even if she was your wife first."

"Why would _I_ have to be the one to sleep with Liesl?"

"Dummy, we've told everyone that she's my sister." When Ed and Liesl came from the Other Side, to hide the fact that Liesl wasn't from this world, Roy had all of the necessary documents forged and spread the word that Liesl was his half-sister. The story was that Roy's father had met Liesl's mother while on assignment and left before her mother could tell him about the baby. The other part of the story was that Ed found her while on a mystery assignment that forced him to fake his death. The story was complicated and more than a bit fragile but so far it had held.

"Oh yeah. I thought about getting shot, too. Forgot about Liesl being your sister and all but, yeah, I know Jean wouldn't like it."

"So what did you come up with?"

"Adoption."

Roy mused that over for a moment. "Adoption. It could work. Although I've heard it's difficult as hell to adopt. And babies are hard to get."

Ed sat up and grinned. "Don't necessarily want babies…older kids need to be adopted too. And it will be a lot easier if we adopt from a _Military_ orphanage!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. Ed had given it some thought. Children in the Amestrian Military orphanages were easier to adopt especially if one was currently or had been a soldier. "That might work. Especially in our favor. We'll have to get a bigger house first." He looked at Ed. "We'll have decide how many we're going to have but at least one of our children MUST be…"


	2. Chapter 2

To Have Children

By Bashfulglowfly

Chapter Two

Central 1925

"…Ishvalan."

Roy raised an eyebrow at the Orphanage Matron sitting across from them. He gripped Ed's knee to keep the other man from saying something they would all regret. "I don't see how that is a problem. Sebastian _is_ an orphan isn't he?"

The Matron fiddled with the pen on her desk. "Yes, but the boy's parents were not in the military."

Ed leaned back in his chair, staring at the Matron. "Then there are two things that you decidedly have a problem with. One: This orphanage is only for orphaned children of servicemen and women. You have just admitted that Sebastian's birth parents were not members of the military. Two: According the Ishvalan Children's Act of 1920, Sebastian should have been turned over to the proper Ishvalan authorities as soon as he came into your care. Obviously that did not happen."

Roy broke in smoothly. "I will warn you. The Ishvalan's are now aware of Sebastian's presence here." The Matron paled. "They are planning on taking steps…depending on what happens here today. They realize that Sebastian has been raised in a certain way and that it might be difficult for him enter into an entirely different society but they are willing to take that risk to bring back one of their own when they have lost so many."

The Matron swallowed. "You're saying that if I allow you to adopt the boy, there won't be any problems with the Ishvalans?"

Roy and Ed smiled at her.

She rose from behind her desk. "The boy is in one of the classrooms. I'll take you to him."

"You can go now." Roy spoke almost absently to the Matron as he and Ed looked through the window in the door at the white-haired boy sitting at a desk, books haphazardly stacked and drawing on a piece of paper. The Matron glared but obeyed.

Ed opened the door and the two men walked inside. The young boy looked up and stared at them with wide red eyes. While his hair and eyes were very much Ishvalan, his skin was rather fair. It was obvious that he was not a full-blooded Ishvalan. The young boy watched as the two men sat down in chairs near him.

"Hello, Sebastian." Said Ed. "My name is Edward Elric-Mustang and this is my husband Roy Elric-Mustang."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide. "The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist!" he breathed.

Roy smiled, dark eyes twinkling. "Yes, that's correct."

Sebastian smiled. "I want to be an alchemist when I grow up! I want to be an Alchemist of the People, too! I've been reading Portnoy's 'Alchemy: Lessons of Life'."

Roy and Ed looked at each other. The reports they had were right. Even though the ICA of 1920 said that orphaned Ishvalan children must be reintroduced into Ishvalan society, there were exceptions such as older children who had lived their entire lives with Amestrian parents who didn't want to give up their adopted children. In most of those cases, the Ishvalans agreed that it would do more harm than good to wrench the children from the only home they'd ever known, but they requested that the children be taught about their heritage.

Another exception would be children like Sebastian, not just because he was not a full-blooded Ishvalan but because of his interest in alchemy. The Ishvalans still had a decided bias against it. Plus, Sebastian was reading well above his level according to the reports they had. He might not be at the same stage that Ed was at his age but he devoured everything he was taught and wanted more. Ishval just didn't have the infrastructure to teach a child like Sebastian just yet.

Ed leaned forward. "Sebastian, have you tried to do alchemy?"

Sebastian nodded. "Uh huh! Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Sebastian jumped up and ran across the room to where art supplies were being kept. He grabbed a chunk of clay and ran back over to his desk where he took out a piece of paper, carefully drew a circle with certain symbols inside. Ed and Roy looked at each other. The array was simple, that was obvious to the two older alchemists, but it was well drawn. Sebastian carefully placed the chunk of clay in the middle of the array then wiped his hands on his pants. Ed grinned when Roy winced. Sebastian took a deep breath and laid his fingers on the array. It glowed brightly then faded. In the middle of the paper was a dog. Or they assumed it was a dog. It reminded Ed of his early efforts.

"Very good, Sebastian." Roy reached out and ruffled the boy's short hair. Sebastian grinned up at him. Roy leaned forward. "Sebastian, do know what 'adoption' means?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded. "That's when someone who doesn't have a mommy and daddy gets a new mommy and daddy to live with forever and ever."

Roy smiled. "That's right. Sebastian, Ed and I would like to adopt you. We'd like to become your daddy and papa."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "Would I have a mommy too?"

Ed smiled "No. No mommy. Just a daddy and a papa who would love you very much. But you would have aunts and uncles who will love you lots and lots too."

"Can I learn alchemy?"

Roy laughed. "Of course! We want you to learn alchemy. We'll help you become an Alchemist of the People."

"Can I learn lots of other stuff too?"

It was Ed's turn to laugh. "We'll let you study all you want…except when it's time to eat or sleep."

"Well, you can't study all of the time." Said Roy. "It's important that you have a strong body to go with your strong mind. So you will have to play sometimes."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Can I have a pony?"

Ed snorted "You owe me 500 cenz." He muttered to Roy. "We'll see about the pony. If we do get you a pony, you'll have to help take care of it."

Sebastian jumped up and down. "I will! I promise."

Roy and Ed stood up and held out their hands to Sebastian who confidently took hold. "Let's go talk to the Matron about taking our son home." Said Roy.

Ed smiled. "Good idea."

The new family exited the building. Roy held Sebastian's legs as the boy sat on his shoulder. Ed carried Sebastian's suitcase.

Roy felt the muscles in Sebastian's legs tense when the boy spotted the two people standing outside the orphanage. It was probably the first time he'd seen people who looked like himself. "Scar." He greeted the first man, and then bowed his head politely to the second. "Master." Ed also nodded to the pair but his eyes remained on Scar.

The Master stepped forward. "Hello, my child." Sebastian smiled tentatively back. The Master looked at Ed and Roy. "It is a great responsibility to be come parents. Are you prepared?"

Ed snorted. "What parent is ever prepared? I will promise that we'll do our best to raise him right."

"Excellent answer." The Master smiled wryly. "While I know that the pair of you are godless heathens, I trust that you'll let this child make his own decisions concerning God."

Roy grinned wryly back. "We will. Sebastian has plenty of aunts and uncles who Believe and they'll be happy to help with that part of his education."

"Excellent." The Master looked at Scar. "I believe we have business inside." He nodded once again to the new family. "Be well and love one another." At that, he began walking toward the front doors of the orphanage.

Scar reached out and laid his hand on Sebastian's head. Ed surreptitiously pulled back the sleeve covering his automail arm. "Grow up strong, little brother. Listen to your parents. Become a good man. Do your best to serve your people well."

"I will." Whispered Sebastian.

Scar removed his hand and without saying another word, followed The Master into the building.

Ed sighed. "Well, this has been quite a day. Let's go home."

"YAY!" shouted Sebastian.

Ed and Roy laughed. Their new family was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

To Have Children

By Bashfulglowfly

Chapter Three

North City 1927

Roy and Ed sat in the office with the Matron. The Matron of this orphanage was much younger and certainly a lot more caring than the one they'd dealt with in Central when they adopted Sebastian.

Roy tapped one long finger against his lips. "I remember the report coming across my desk but refresh my memory, please."

The Matron tilted her head politely. "Of course, Sir. Wyatt's father was a soldier stationed here in North City. His mother was a stay-at-home mother. They lived in the Married Barracks. Most of the people there are usually newlyweds or recent transferees. Most only live there for a short time before they find housing in the City. But Wyatt's parents had lived there for some time."

She hesitated then continued. "Wyatt's father apparently had a gambling problem which was why they couldn't afford anything other than the Married Barracks. From the reports, the MPs made frequent visits to their rooms but Wyatt's mother usually denied that there was anything wrong. And since there were no visible bruises on her or Wyatt…" The Matron spread her hands helplessly.

"I understand. Even the Military has to follow the laws even when intuition is screaming at you. Unfortunately, intuition isn't admissible in Court." Roy sighed. "Please, go on."

"Three months ago, the father left his post without permission and returned to the Barracks. He was seen by one of the other wives who said that she knew that he was supposed to be on Duty for several more hours. She also said that he was extremely angry and ranting unintelligibly. She remembered that one of the new arrivals was an MP so she ran and got him. His new Sergeant was visiting the MP and the pair ran for the family's rooms. They were too late to save Wyatt's mother but they were able to kill the father before he was able to kill Wyatt."

"Damn!" muttered Ed. "Please tell me the boy didn't see anything."

The Matron shook her head. "No, Wyatt was taking a nap in the bedroom. He woke up but the MPs were able to keep him from seeing the bodies."

"What about biological family?" asked Roy.

"On the mother's side, her father died when she was young. Her mother died when influenza swept through their town in '20. The father's family is alive. But when the Constable for his hometown was contacted, the Constable reported that the family is very unstable. Drinking, abuse, theft and other crimes. The report went to Major General Krippton. Apparently, Lt. General Armstrong was there and she read it. It was at her orders that the paternal family had all rights to Wyatt dissolved." The Matron smiled. "Then Lt. General Armstrong ordered that you and your husband be contacted about Wyatt."

Roy raised an eyebrow "And what, exactly, did she have to say?"

The Matron giggled "Our Lady said that since the two of you haven't killed off your first child by now, you'd probably be able to handle a second one. At the very least, you'd be partially better than what he had before."

"Damned with faint praise." Laughed Ed. "But, if Armstrong suggested us, she must like us somewhat."

The Matron stood up. "Would you like to see Wyatt? We've told him about you and that you might be interested in adopting him."

Roy and Ed also stood up. "How did he react to that?"

"Well, Wyatt's just shy of the age of three. He still asks where his mommy is." The Matron wiped away a tear. "We tell him that she's an angel in Heaven and that she's watching over him. He asks how long it takes to get to Heaven."

Ed sighed. "Well, he's young. It'll take a while before he really understands what happened but we won't lie to him about how he came to live with us."

The Matron nodded and held open the door. Sebastian, who had been waiting in the outer office, looked up from his book. He jumped to his feet. "Papa! Daddy! Are we going to meet my new brother now?"

Roy and Ed smile down at their son. "Yes." Said Roy. "I don't think the Matron will object to you coming with us."

The Matron spoke up promptly "Of course not!"

Sebastian smiled, his red eyes shining. He put his book away into his bag and slung it across his shoulders. He grabbed hold of Roy and Ed's hands as they followed the Matron. "Swing me!" he demanded.

Roy frowned "No. We aren't going to swing you. We're indoors. Swinging you is an outdoor activity."

Sebastian sighed glumly and trudged along between his parents. Ed looked over at Roy and rolled his eyes. Roy just shook his head.

The Matron stopped at a door. "Wyatt's in here. Please, come in." She opened the door and everyone walked inside.

In the room, sitting on the floor beneath a window was a small boy with dark hair and glasses. He was pushing a toy car along the carpet while making motor noises. Sebastian released his fathers' hands, dumped his book bag to the floor and sat down next to Wyatt. Sebastian picked his own car and began pushing it around.

Roy, Ed and The Matron quietly sat down and watched the two boys as they played. Sebastian talked with the younger boy. The three adults were seated far enough away, they couldn't hear the conversation clearly. "…room…study…learn…Daddy and Papa…pony…share…chores…"

Finally Wyatt nodded. Both boys stood up. Sebastian took Wyatt by the hand and led him over to his parents. Wyatt stopped just out of arms reach and dark eyes stared at the two men solemnly behind the wire frames. "Sebastian says that he has a pony. And that I can ride it. And that I can maybe get one of my own if I'm good and get good grades and do chores and stuff."

Roy nodded. "Yes. He does have a pony. He got one because of his grades and he proved that he'd be able to take care of the pony. You'll have to help Sebastian with his pony before we'd buy you one of your own. But, if you're good and listen and do what you are told, we'll see about getting you a pony."

Wyatt moved a closer to where either man could touch him. "You ain't gonna hit me all the time are you?"

The Matron inhaled deeply. Ed managed to keep from growling, barely. "We will never hit you. Spank you, probably. Do you know the difference between spanking and hitting?" Wyatt shook his head. "Hitting is when you just feel like making someone or something hurt. You just hit them any place like in the face. It's not nice to hit. Spanking is where you get swats on the bottom because you did something really really naughty. Like climbing on the roof when you've been told not to. Or touching something important of mine or Papa's that we've told you not to touch."

Wyatt pursed his lips thoughtfully. "That man hit Mama and me. He made Mama have ta go ta Heaven."

Roy knelt down on one knee in front of the boy. "The Matron told us that your Mama went to Heaven. But I promise you, that man will never ever be able to hit you again."

Wyatt looked at the two men, smiled and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Roy hugged the boy close. Ed joined the pair, pulling Sebastian into the embrace.

The newly expanded family enjoyed their first hug.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: For those of you not quite familiar with military terms MP, in this case, stands for Military Police.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

To Have Children

By Bashfulglowfly

Chapter Four

Central 1928

Roy and Ed made it a habit to see their friends, who in many ways were also their family, outside of work. Either at someone's home or at a restaurant like tonight.

"So Roy, how do you like being Fuhrer?" asked Liesl.

Roy groaned "More paperwork!"

Everyone sitting at the table in the private parlor of the restaurant laughed. Breda, one arm about his wife, the other holding a beer, spoke. "And Riza's standing over him with her gun." More laughter as Roy shook a finger at him and Riza merely raised an eyebrow.

Jean scoffed. "Bull manure! Admit it, you're enjoying the hell out of it. Especially putting the fear of Roy Mustang into those lazy buggers in Parliament!"

Furey raised his own glass of beer "Here's to the MP of Dolonton who will never sleep again!"

"Oh? What happened?" asked his wife, the younger sister of Breda's wife.

Riza gave a slightly evil grin, "He made the mistake of falling asleep and snoring! Most of those MPs got used to Fuhrer Grumman's style of government, so they were used to reading the paper or sleeping when they should have been working, trying to get this nation back on track. Needless to say, EVERYONE heard him. Roy left the podium, walked over to the MP's seat and waited. And waited. The MP next to Dolonton tried elbowing him but the man just ignored it. Finally Roy snapped, literally. Burned the chair right out from underneath him!" The adults in the room roared with laughter. The children also laughed even though they didn't understand why.

Roy smirked. "He jumped up rather quickly. When he saw me standing there, I thought he would have…an accident, shall we say."

Ed looked at his husband. "Are you going to do anything else to him?"

Roy laughed, "Yes, I gave orders that his new chair is NOT to be delivered for at least another month. So he'll be standing for a while. Other than that, nothing. It will be up to the other MPs to make sure that he's doing his proper job. If not, then his constituents can elect someone else." It was Roy's turn for an evil grin. "Of course, this incident will be the headline in tomorrow's Dolonton Press."

More laughter and cries of "You are wicked man, Roy!"

"How are you two enjoying the Residence?" asked Falman.

"It's not bad. Plenty of room for taking care of State business and plenty of room for taking care of the family." Said Roy.

"We're pretty thankful that Grumman moved the Residence to this place. It's a lot more family friendly than the Old Residence." Ed said as he wiped off Wyatt's hands.

"Well, I think Grumman did that on purpose." Said Roy. "He indicated more than once that I was more than likely going to be his chosen successor. HE certainly didn't need a house like the current Residence since he doesn't have any family."

"Sneaky old man!" said Jean. "Speaking of sneaky. Well, nothing sneaky at all actually. Liesl and I have some news." He picked up Liesl's hand and kissed it. "We're going to have a baby in five months!" Congratulations and toasts rang throughout the room. Liesl received hugs and kisses while Jean was thumped on the back and shoulders. Their three children giggled at the idea of having a new baby to play with.

"Papa! PAPA!" Sebastian tugged at Roy's coat.

"Yes, Sebastian, what is it?" asked Roy.

Sebastian climbed into Roy's lap and straddled his legs until he could look Roy in the face. "Wyatt and I want a baby sister. Go get us one!"

Roy was rather nonplussed while Ed had to wipe at his nose because he'd had a mouthful of coffee when Sebastian gave Roy the order. The rest of the adults in the room were trying desperately not to laugh.

Wyatt piped up. "Yeah, me and Bastian wanna a baby sister. Daddy, you and Papa hav'ta go get us one."

"Uh, boys." Stammered Roy. "That's not quite how it happens."

Sebastian looked doubtful. "It can't be that hard, Papa. You got Wyatt and I. So why can't you go and get us a baby sister?"

Ed lifted Wyatt into his lap. "Bastian, Wyatt, there's all sorts of paperwork to fill out. We have to find a child, then a bunch of people have to decide that we'd be good parents for that child and all sorts of other stuff."

Wyatt pouted. "But Aunt Winry said Papa can do anything now that he's the Fur-her."

Roy smiled at Wyatt's mispronunciation and ruffled the boy's hair. "Son, even I have rules that I have to follow."

Suddenly outside their parlor door there was a huge crash, then screams.

"Keep the children here!" shouted Roy. Jean tried to open the door but it was stuck. Ed clapped his hands together and made a new opening.

On the other side of the door was utter chaos. A car had plunged through the front windows of the restaurant and came to a stop in the middle of the dining area. Flames where starting to come from under the engine and with a snap of his fingers, Roy put them out.

Riza, Jean, Breda, Furey and Falman plunged into the dining room and began pulling people from the wreckage. Riza shouted at a stunned bystander. "Call for help! If the phone here doesn't work, there should be a payphone nearby! MOVE!" The man swallowed, nodded and did as she ordered.

Roy and Ed clambered over broken tables and chairs, making their way to the car. Slumped over the wheel, was a man in a military uniform. It was obvious that he was dead but Roy checked his pulse to make sure. Ed was on the other side of the car, using alchemy to get the passenger side door open. They met each other's eyes and Roy shook his head, Ed cursed.

Ed got the passenger side door open and leaned the woman so she was back against the seat. He cursed again. "ROY! She's pregnant!" Ed laid his human hand across the woman's swollen belly. "The baby is still moving."

Roy started making his way to Ed's side. "Is the woman alive?"

Ed felt for the woman's pulse. "Yeah…but from the blood, I think she's hurt bad." It was Roy's turn to curse.

Just then the woman moaned. A rasping pain-filled sound. "Jimmy? Jimmy?" She opened her eyes and before they could prevent her from looking, she saw the man behind the wheel. "Oh, God! JIMMY!" She began to cry.

Roy turned her head away. The woman focused on him. She tried to raise her hand in salute but Ed was holding it. "My Fuhrer!" she rasped.

Roy smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Corporal Jessica Stiltson, Communications, sir." She looked at the man on her other side. "That's my husband Sergeant James Stiltson, Logistics. He's dead isn't he." The last was not a question.

Roy couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "Yes. He's dead."

Jessica sobbed once. "He was trying to get me to the hospital. I don't know what happened but next thing I knew…"

Ed patted her hand. "Don't worry about it. We'll take care of you. You'll be okay." He looked over his shoulder, rescue teams had finally arrived and were taking over. "MEDIC! OVER HERE!" he shouted.

Jessica shook her head. "No, there's something wrong with me, I can tell." She looked at Roy and grasped his hand. "I don't care what happens to me. Take care of our baby. Please. I know you have children. If I die, I want you to have our baby. I know you'll be good parents."

"What about your own families. Wouldn't they want to raise your child." Asked Roy.

Jessica shook her head again. "Jimmy and I grew up in the Military Orphanage in West City. We don't have any family other than each other. Please, I want you to have our baby. Please."

Roy looked her fiercely in the eye. "You are NOT going to die! But, I will promise that I will take care of you and your child."

Jessica smiled weakly. "Make it legal so that no one can take the baby away from you. If it's a boy, name it after Jimmy. If it's a girl…name it Christine. That's my middle name."

Finally two medics were able to make their way to the car carrying a stretcher. With their help, Ed and Roy lifted Jessica onto the stretcher and carried her out to a waiting ambulance. "Riza!" Shouted Roy. "We're going with her to the hospital! You're in charge! Get someone to take the boys home! Explain to them where we're going and why!"

Riza waved in acknowledgement just as the ambulance doors were slammed shut and it drove off, siren blaring. Roy grabbed the radio and snapped off a series of orders. Ed held Jessica's hand while the medic worked frantically. "Drive faster!" ordered the medic. The driver complied.

In quick order they arrived at the hospital. Waiting for them were several people. As Jessica was pulled out of the ambulance, she cried. "Your promise!"

Roy held her hand. "And I will keep it." He gestured imperiously to a man in uniform standing just off to the side. The man jogged next to the gurney as it was wheeled into the hospital. "Corporal Stiltson, I'm with the Judge Advocate General's Office. I need to ask you a question." Jessica nodded weakly. "If you should die, do you want Fuhrer Roy Elric-Mustang and his husband, Edward Elric-Mustang to adopt and raise your child?"

"Yes." She murmured weakly.

"Do you swear on your honor, to the best of your knowledge, that there is no other family to claim the child."

"I swear."

The JAG smiled. "Stop the gurney."

The nurse glared. "She needs to get into surgery!"

The JAG glared back. "And she needs to sign this!" The gurney stopped and he held out a clipboard with a paper on it. Jessica's hand shook but she was able to sign her name. "She's all yours." The staff raced the gurney to the operating room. The JAG pulled aside two of the nurses before they could leave and had them sign the paper as witnesses. The JAG looked at Roy and Ed. "Hopefully, we don't have to use this."

Roy sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "Hopefully." Ed said nothing but wrapped his arm around Roy.

More of the injured were rushed in. Eventually Riza and the rest arrived. Roy looked at Riza. "How bad?"

"Three dead, including the driver. Seventeen injured." She looked at Roy and Ed. "The woman? How is she?"

Ed replied. "We don't know. No one has come out and said anything. Where are the boys?"

Jean spoke. "Falman took Liesl and the kids to the Residence. They're a little scared but doing okay. I told them that you'd call as soon as you could."

At that moment, a doctor came through the doors and walked wearily towards them. He stripped off his bloodstained apron and tossed it in a nearby basket. A nurse carrying a tiny bundle followed him.

Roy and Ed got to their feet. The JAG straightened from leaning against the wall.

The doctor sighed. "We tried everything, sir. Corporal Stiltson's injuries were just too severe. We were able to save the baby. It's a girl."

The nurse stepped forward. Ed held out his arms and the nurse gently deposited the baby in them. Roy leaned over to take a look. The baby was red and wrinkled and her face was all scrunched up and she was as bald as could be. Both men fell instantly in love. Ed placed a gentle kiss on the top of the baby's head while Roy stroked her cheek. "Hello, Christine. Hello, our precious baby girl."

The JAG didn't bother talking to the two men who were so absorbed. He saluted Riza and spoke. "I'll get this paperwork filed ASAP. I'm not an adoption attorney but to be honest, with Corporal Stiltson's declaration, I don't think that there will be any difficulty in letting the Fuhrer and the Fullmetal adopting her."

Riza nodded and the JAG quietly left.

Two weeks later Roy and Ed sat before a Judge with their two boys and Christine. The Judge was perusing the accident report, the witness statements and the paper that Corporal Stiltson signed. The Judge looked at them. "It's a bit unusual for someone to get custody this way. But, dying declarations have been legal in Court for years." He smiled. "My decision is this: Congratulations. You gentlemen have a new daughter. And you boys have a sister!"

Sebastian and Wyatt grinned. Sebastian leaned down and whispered to Wyatt. "See! I TOLD you Papa and Daddy could get us a baby sister! All we had to do was ask!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: In this chapter I also used the abbreviation MP but in this case they stand for Member of Parliament rather than Military Police.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

To Have Children

By Bashfulglowfly

Chapter Five

Risembool 1930

They stepped off the train and were instantly drenched. It has been raining for the last five days and things were going from bad to worse. Ed and Roy trudged through the mud that was past their ankles, walking towards the river.

"ED! ROY!" The shout was in a voice well known to them.

Ed raised his hand in greeting. "AL!" The two brothers hugged each other. Al turned to Roy and gave him a hug as well. "Riza! Guys!" he greeted the people trailing behind. Looking back at Ed and Roy. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're the government and we're here to help." Quipped Roy.

Al laughed.

Roy spoke. "We heard and Ed just had to come and help out. I came to make sure he wouldn't get into any trouble and to see for myself what Risembool and the rest of the area were going to need in regards of support and supplies."

"Where's Winry?" asked Ed.

Al pointed. "She's over there trying to get some pumps going. I'm not sure how successful they're going to be. Everything is so damn saturated."

Roy spotted two people moving towards him and asked quickly. "The kids? Are they okay?"

Al saw the same two people. "Yeah, the house is on higher ground, so it's become a gathering spot for most of the families here. The women who aren't strong enough to help are watching the children and making food for those of us here."

"Fuhrer Elric-Mustang!"

Roy turned at the voice. It was Risembool's MP, Anton Pinot. He held out his hand "Mr. Pinot. I'd like to say it's good to see you but that wouldn't be quite truthful. When did you get here?"

Ed signaled to Roy who nodded. The two brothers went over to where people gathered filling sandbags.

Mr. Pinot sighed. "I got here yesterday. My son called and said how bad things were getting, so I decided to come down and see for myself and see what I can do to help." He turned to the man next to him. "This is Rismenbool's mayor, Les Mecier."

Roy held out his hand again. "Mayor Mecier. Nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you."

The Mayor blushed. An amazing sight on a man who appeared to be in his sixties and looked like he could lift a sheep in each hand. "Thank you, Fuhrer."

Roy waved a hand. "Please, call me Roy. Even though I don't live here, I consider Risembool to be my hometown in a way."

Pinot grinned. "Call us Anton and Les then."

Roy looked around at the many people who filling sandbags and passing them down in a human chain to the river. "When was the last time things were this bad?"

Mecier scratched his head. "Huh. The last time had to have been twenty years or so ago…when that Alchemist woman came and fixed things then took on the Elric boys as students."

_Izumi Curtis._ Thought Roy nodding thoughtfully. "I see that you have children working the lines. What about those who aren't strong enough to help. Al said some of them are at his place. What about the sheep and other livestock?"

Mecier relaxed. This was something he was comfortable talking about. "The only kids here are those thirteen and older. Those under the age of ten and those who aren't physically strong enough to help sandbag are gathered at the Rockbell's. They're either watching the children or making meals for those of us down here. The flocks and other livestock are also on higher ground and are being watched by the eleven and twelve year olds under the supervision of the sheep dogs and Old Man Overton. He may be in his eighties but he can still spot a wolf and shoot it."

Roy nodded. "What is it that you're in need of?"

Pinot spoke. "Food we're okay with for the moment. It's muscle. People are getting exhausted. No one's really been able to sleep. We're barely keeping ahead of the river. And it's only going to get worse."

Roy looked over his shoulder. "Riza, contact East and tell them to get two battalions down here ASAP." Riza saluted and made a beeline for the telegraph office. He looked at the two men. "I'll have most of the soldiers stay here a but I'll have a couple of companies go upriver to see what needs to be done there. I'll pull more men if I have to."

"Thank you, Fu…Roy." Said Mecier.

Roy clapped him on the shoulder. "You're welcome, Les." Roy nodded towards the sandbag lines. "Shall we get to helping?"

Pinot and Mecier smiled and walked with him over to the lines. Al looked up, grinned then assumed a look of mock astonishment. "Roy! You're going to help? I thought you were useless in the rain." Roy's men and Ed laughed.

Roy refrained from making a rude gesture at his brother-in-law considering the women nearby. "I'm certainly useless as the Flame Alchemist but I can fill and toss sandbags with the best of them!" Cheers were heard and everyone got down to work.

It was mind-numbing work. Grab a sandbag turn and hand it to the person next to you. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. And as hard as they worked and as fast as they worked, water still splashed over the sandbag wall.

"Ed, the ground. Is it solid enough to do what Izumi did all those years ago?"

Ed shook his head, his blond hair so wet it didn't even move. "No. Al and I tried but it just melted as fast as we put it up. The ground is just too saturated. The town has moved closer to the river over the years, so if we used the bedrock, we'd be pulling it from underneath the homes and businesses which would destroy them."

Roy grunted. "Damned if we do, damned if we don't." He sighed. "If it comes down to it, we will pull up the bedrock. A few homes and businesses can be rebuilt. Lives can't."

"Yeah."

Just then a woman standing on top of the sandbag wall screamed. Everyone looked up. She was pointing at something in the river. Roy, Ed and Al scrambled up the sandbag wall. In the water, moving madly in the waves was a small battered pony cart. But what made the blood of the three men run cold was the fact that there were two children in the cart. They looked to be barely a year old and they were bouncing all over the floorboards. It was obvious that they were not only soaked but injured as well. Thin cries could be heard.

"BREDA! GET ME A ROPE!" roared Roy.

Breda grabbed a coil of rope and tossed one end to Roy who quickly tied it in two loops around his waist.

"Wait. What the hell are you doing?" asked Ed. He knew but he had to hear it from his husband's lips.

Roy kissed Ed hard, lips grinding against teeth. Releasing Ed, he tugged on the knot to make sure it would hold. "Run ahead and when I reach the cart, make a dam. It doesn't have to be very thick, it just needs to hold long enough for me to grab the kids."

Ed grabbed him by the collar. "Don't you dare die on me or I'll kill you!" He turned and began running awkwardly down the wall, Al close behind. Roy pulled off his boots, tossing them to Fuery. "Don't you dare let go of that rope." Breda nodded and wrapped the rope securely around his own waist just as Roy dove into the water.

Roy surfaced and choked as a wave hit him in the face. He looked around for the cart. He heard a shout "Downriver at 2 o'clock!" Roy looked and began to swim. The current helped him along. He prayed that the rope wouldn't snag on anything that was beneath the water or he was going to be screwed.

His hear nearly stopped when he saw a wave swamp the cart. Fortunately the cart bobbed back up and both children where still in it. Roy swam faster. He was almost to the cart. He could see Ed and Al still running ahead.

Ed stopped, clapped his hands together and a thin wall shot out from the side of the sandbag wall. It wasn't very thick but it was enough to stop and hold the cart. But the water kept pouring over it and Roy was afraid it would disappear completely. He didn't have time to be gentle. He reached over the side of the cart and yanked both children to him. He held them with one arm while he loosened one loop of the rope and shoved the children through it. He tightened the rope just as they were hit with a large wave. They all went under just as Ed's thin dam failed.

"PULL!" Screamed Ed. Breda and Jean, who had been following, began pulling on the rope. Roy and the children surfaced. Roy's arms were around both children who were limp. Ed couldn't tell if the children were still alive.

Other hands joined Breda and Jean in pulling on the rope. In quick order, Roy and the children were at the wall and were pulled over the side. Ed snatched a knife from someone's belt and sawed off the rope. He grabbed one child while Al grabbed the other. The two men turned the children face down and began pounding on their backs to see if there was any water in their lungs.

Roy sat on the muddy ground and panted.

"You okay?" asked Breda.

Roy shook his head. "There's no way I'm going to be able to walk. Too exhausted."

"Don't worry. We'll carry you." Said Jean.

Just then the two children both vomited water then began to cry. Ed and Al held each child close, crooning softly.

"Get us the hell out of here." Said Roy.

* * *

><p>"You're damned lucky." Said Pinako as she sucked on her pipe.<p>

"Tell me about it." Roy stretched his legs underneath the dining room table. He was thankful he was alive, dry and had a hot cup of coffee in his hand.

He had offered to use the outdoor shower to clean up but Pinako had shooed him to the upstairs bathroom. "A little mud and water won't kill my floors. Besides, with all these women wandering around here, you might get molested if you shower outside."

Al entered the dining room. He had also taken advantage of getting dry clothes. "Ed's finishing up with the kids. I laid out some old things that Sam, Russ and Tricia have outgrown."

"The doc just left. We're lucky that there were only bruises and small cuts on the kids." Said Roy.

Pinako shook her head. "Where on earth did those kids come from?"

Roy wearily rubbed his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I'll have someone take a photo of the two of them and we'll circulate copies around the area. Probably put it in the papers as well."

Ed walked into the room without any children. "Where are the kids?" Asked Roy.

Ed grabbed sandwiches from the pile on the counter. He set one in front of Roy and began eating his while still standing.

Pinako poked him in the ribs with her pipe. "Your mother, Izumi and I raised you better than that. Sit your butt down at the table."

Ed obeyed. He even swallowed the mouthful he had before speaking. "They're asleep in the crib. I'm going to go up back up there in a minute."

Roy and Al looked at each other. "I'm not going to be able to get those two kids away from you, am I." Said Roy.

Ed looked at him from under his bangs, golden eyes cool. "Nope." He shoved the last bite of the sandwich into his mouth. "Not unless you're able to find their family."

"They're not able to talk. So what are you planning on calling them." Asked Roy.

Ed hesitated and looked at his husband. "I'll think of other names if you don't like them but I thought that I'd call them Maes and Nina."

Roy closed his eyes and wearily rubbed them with one hand. He looked at his husband who was staring anxiously at him. "I think that both of them would be glad to have someone named after them."

Ed smiled, leaned forward and kissed him lingeringly. "Come up and see them. They're adorable."

Roy smiled. "How are we going to explain to Sebastian, Wyatt and Christine about these two?"

"You'll think of something."

"Why me?"

Ed flashed an evil grin. "Because you're the Fuhrer." He laughed as he dodged the napkin Roy threw at his head.

* * *

><p>A month later, the two children were still with Ed and Roy. Pictures of the two children had been sent to every newspaper and police station. A constable from the town downriver from Risembool said that he'd seen the two children with a small family of Tinkers. A man upriver said that he'd seen a group of Tinkers camped next to the river but when he came back by an hour later, that area was underwater.<p>

Seven bodies were later found. Three were positively identified by their families but the other four were unclaimed…and they resembled the two children. Al arranged for the four unknowns to be buried in the cemetery outside of Risembool, not far from Tricia and Hohenheim.

A doctor examined Maes and Nina and determined that they were probably fourteen months old. That was good enough for Ed and Roy. They decided on a birthday for their two newest children and it was approved of by the same Judge who'd granted the adoption of Christine. Between Roy and the Judge, they were able to make getting birth certificates fairly easy along with the adoption.

It was rather early in the morning. None of the children were awake yet, especially early bird Maes.

"Aren't you glad we have children."

Roy smiled and pulled his husband closer to him.

"Yeah. I'm glad you talked me into it."


End file.
